


Private joke

by Choup37



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: 1x08. Cela avait commencé comme une mauvaise plaisanterie: Torchwood appelant à l'aide la police locale. Le genre de choses propre à illuminer la fin de journée des policiers. C'était devenu bien moins drôle par la suite.





	Private joke

**Private joke**

* * *

Cela avait commencé comme une mauvaise blague: Torchwood appelant à l'aide la police locale. Après une longue et épuisante journée, le détective Swanson n'était pas d'humeur à l'humour, et elle avait manqué raccrocher après un flot d'insultes bien senties, avant de comprendre au ton paniqué et profondément vexé de son interlocuteur que celui-ci disait vrai. Les membres de Torchwood étaient coincés dans leur propre base.

Oh. Ah. Euh... _Quoi_ _?_

Qu'on lui pardonne si elle avait perdu quelques neurones en réalisant le burlesque de la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait une énormité pareille, après tout. Les surpuissants et mystérieux agents, enfermés dans leur QG? C'était la plaisanterie du siècle. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait osé imaginer un scénario pareil, et encore moins que ce soit leur patron en personne qui la contacte. La sensation de surréalisme n'avait fait que s'accentuer lorsque l'officier lui avait demandé de se procurer un recueil de poésie, lui expliquant amèrement que le code pour débloquer les lieux devait être inscrit dedans. _De mieux en mieux_ , avait songé la policière en roulant des yeux, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle contenait à grand-peine un puissant fou rire. _Oh, ils allaient le payer tellement cher._

La policière ne s'était pas privée de se moquer du capitaine, savourant chaque seconde de leur échange téléphonique comme une sucrerie rarissime et exceptionnelle. Et quitte à se piquer une crise de fou rire, autant en faire profiter les amis, n'est-ce pas? Aussi avait-elle volontairement demandé à son subordonné de ramener le plus de personnes possible, tout en mettant le haut-parleur. Oui, bon, hum, d'accord, ce n'était pas professionnel. Pas professionnel du tout, même, et le lieutenant risquait de le payer au centuple avec son supérieur plus tard. Mais sur le moment, c'était juste tellement épique. _Torchwood les appelant à l'aide._ Tout le commissariat allait le raconter pendant des semaines, et les absents du moment pleureraient leur manque de chance.

Cathy avait cependant fini par obtempérer - malgré les apparences, elle demeurait une professionnelle. Une professionnelle dont la fin de journée allait rentrer dans les annales, mais une professionnelle tout de même. Bref. Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec le livre dans les mains, assise à son bureau, en train de réciter des vers au téléphone à un homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas la nature exacte du travail. Boulot de fou. Encore plus quand il s'était révélé que la clé de la libération était le numéro du produit.  _Au moins, j'aurai découvert un auteur,_ avait pensé ironiquement leur sauveuse forcée.

C'était devenu soudainement beaucoup moins drôle quand Harkness l'avait appelée sur la route pour lui réclamer un accès total aux voies. L'organisation avait en effet pour consigne première la discrétion, et s'ils se mettaient à rouler comme des dingues sur la rocade, balançant aux orties leur précieuse directive, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: _ils sont vraiment, vraiment dans la merde._ C'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, tous les représentants de la loi de Cardiff s'étaient retrouvés sur les dents, à croiser les doigts pour que ne se produise pas une catastrophe inconnue. Par sécurité, la jeune femme avait également demandé aux équipes de se tenir prêtes à aider le groupe en cas de besoin.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, l'une d'elle avait contacté le central pour signaler qu'un 4x4 noir avait déboulé toutes roues crissantes sur le quai d'Hedley Point, d'où partaient plusieurs ferrys en direction des îles. Des cris et des coups de feu avaient retenti, résonnant violemment dans le silence des lieux. Lorsque les policiers étaient finalement arrivés, cela avait été pour découvrir une Gwen Cooper au sol, pâle comme une morte et totalement terrorisée, s'accrochant désespérément à un Docteur Harper inhabituellement blême. Ce dernier, d'ordinaire toujours maître de lui-même, serrait la jeune femme avec force dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes que la patrouille n'avait pas pu entendre. Les tremblements et larmes de Gwen faisaient écho à ceux du médecin aux yeux noisette voilés de chagrin. A une dizaine de mètres se tenait le capitaine Harkness, dont le teint aurait pu leur faire concurrence en matière de blancheur, une arme luisant dans sa main droite. Devant lui, le cadavre d'une jeune femme couverte de sang. L'officier était visiblement sous le choc, les doigts crispés si fort sur le pistolet que les jointures en avaient perdu presque toute couleur. Eux toujours si calmes en public semblaient avoir perdu tout contrôle.  _Que s'était-il passé?_

Cela avait commencé comme une mauvaise blague propre à devenir l'anecdote préférée du commissariat. Cela avait fini comme une question effrayée sans réponse: qui avait bien pu être assez talentueux pour réussir à enfermer les féroces agents de Torchwood dans leur propre base, et mettre ensuite suffisamment en danger une des leurs pour qu'ils soient forcés de se battre de manière si visible et violente? Un malaise demeurait dans le souvenir des policiers présents ce jour-là, qui avaient vu l'état autant physique que mental du trio. Ils ne savaient pas, et pour être honnêtes, ils se demandaient parfois si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi. Pour le bien de leurs santé et paix intérieure, certaines choses avaient intérêt à demeurer secrètes.

* * *

**FIN**

 


End file.
